


Midnight Snack for a Kitty

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Vore, Mega Vore, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: They always say to never have a midnight snack. Well, it seems Blake needs to break that rule, if only for once.





	Midnight Snack for a Kitty

Blake Belladonna knew the importance of not snacking during the night, in fact she hoped to avoid it whenever possible, but it seems tonight had other plans.

She had been peacefully sleeping when her stomach started to growl quite ferociously in pain. This woke her up, and Blake rolled onto her back, glancing down at it. Sighing, she ran a hand over it in an attempt to soothe it before she turned back onto her stomach and attempted to go back to sleep.

But her stomach persisted, this time growling louder than before. Groaning, Blake got up, keeping a hand on her belly, and snarled to herself.

 _Just when I thought I could avoid this,_ she thought in misery, but she knew if she didn't get food now, she'd never be able to go back to sleep.

So Blake went into the cafeteria, hoping to find some cans of tuna along the way. Thankfully no one else was up and about, allowing her robe-clad form to walk without fear to the kitchens. So, once she got there, she immediately started searching the cabinets and even the fridge for something to eat.

But, to her displeasure, she found nothing.

"God dammit!" Blake quietly cursed, resisting the urge to punch something. Then, just when she debated going back to bed, something caught her eye.

It was a jar, but not just any jar. Strangely enough, it had miniature figures of Ruby, Weiss, (Y/N), and even Yang, so similar in appearance and PJ's.

That was until they moved.

Blake jumped, nearly colliding with the table. Once she was calm, she cautiously approached, seeing as the jar began to jiggle back and forth as the three girls tried to escape their prison. Wait...

was this really Ruby, (Y/N), Weiss, and Yang? She didn't see them in their beds, so she assumed they were up and about somewhere, with Ruby likely being in the kitchen too.

So, when the girls saw Blake, they began waving their arms, saying things that she couldn't hear. So, without another word, Blake pulled open the jar and poured the girls out, allowing them to land on her palm.

"Ruby, Yang, (Y/N), Weiss? Is that you?" Blake whispered, staring at them with bewilderment.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Weiss demanded in an equally quiet voice.

Yup, that was Weiss.

"Then how did you get so small?"

None of the girls responded for a few minutes, but then Ruby spoke up. "We don't really know. We were sleeping in our beds last night, and then we woke up here, without you too."

Normally Blake would've found that hard to believe, but this was her team for Heaven's sake!

"So, um...Blake? Why did you come down here?" Yang asked uncertainly, so unlike her.

As if in answer, Blake's stomach roared. Of course, the girls heard it, and were now so pale they looked like ghosts. Now, remembering what she was here for, an idea suddenly formed in Blake's mind, and she herself smiling at the girls, closing her fist around them in the process.

"U-Uh, Blake, can we, you know...um, talk about this?" Ruby asked uncertainly, but, sadly for her, her question on deaf ears.

Blake grabbed Ruby by her ankle and brought her above her head, ignoring Yang's angry threats in the process. For a few moments, both Blake and Ruby gazed at each other for multiple moments before she opened her mouth wide.

"W-Wait, Blake--" But Blake had dropped Ruby into her mouth at this point, sucking on her and even deciding to tease her for a bit. She pushed the tiny girl's upper torso out of her mouth, allowing her dazed self to get a breather before pulling her back in. Then, with a smile, Blake tilted her head back and gulped.

The other girls watched in shock, unable to process that their own teammate swallowed Ruby whole. Blake didn't see this, as she was too busy enjoying Ruby's chocolate cookie taste to care.

Though, her stomach wasn't pleased by her offer, and she frowned.

 _Still hungry, huh?_ she questioned, quickly running a hand over it. _Well, that's okay, I still have some snacks here._

Blake then picked Yang, gazing at her shell-shocked form for many moments before she opened her mouth and forced Yang in, head-first. Once she had her secure, Blake began to suck, pleased that the tiny girl wasn't fighting her at all, which allowed her to enjoy her taste better: honey with just a hint of berries.

Finally, Blake swallowed her whole.

Her stomach, which was still quietly making noises under her hand, was getting fuller, but her current snacks weren't enough.

But that was okay. She had two more girls left.

Blake smiled at Weiss and (Y/N), who were still in shock. So, the bigger girl took Weiss into her hand, and decided to tease her as well.

She sucked the tiny heiress into her mouth, but pulled her back out. She licked her lips in front of the now confused and saliva-covered Weiss, then she forced the latter back into her mouth and immediately swallowed her.

Now, one more girl left.

Though, maybe she'll get the worst of it. Blake did want to have a little fun after all.

So, with (Y/N) in hand, Blake walked back to her dorm, once more happy that no one was up and about, and then, once she arrived, went back to bed and laid down.

Her stomach was quietly churning at this point, and Blake absentmindedly ran a hand over it once more as she smirked at (Y/N). Then, the bigger girl licked her lips once more, and had been about to place her in her mouth when she spoke.

"Why Blake?"

Blake pulled her away. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

That was a good question; Why _was_ she doing this? But then the answer was already there, so simple that Blake wanted to laugh at (Y/N)'s foolishness.

"Because I'm hungry. What other reason do I need?"

Blake then placed (Y/N)'s feet into her mouth, proceeding to suck her in like she did with Yang. Of course, (Y/N) fought, which caused the giantess Faunus to moan in disapproval, before she then pushed the tinier girl fully in, firmly pressing her lips together so she couldn't escape.

Then, without further ado, Blake swallowed her whole, finally satisfying her hunger.

Once she was sure (Y/N) reached her impatient stomach, Blake sat up, still rubbing her belly, and she unleashed a loud burp, which thankfully would not be heard by the other dorms, seeing as there were soundproof walls.

So, thankful, Blake once more licked her lips and gazed down at her noisy stomach, smirking.

"Have fun in there little mousies! You were very delicious, and my my Weiss, (Y/N), I didn't know you two would taste like blueberry yogurt and chocolate all at once, and best of all, I won't gain weight!" Blake then finished her sentence with a giggle.

Now, let's see what's going on in her stomach shall we?

(Y/N) had just fallen in, seeing that Yang and Weiss were punching and kicking at the walls to no avail, and since Blake didn't swallow their weapons too, they were pretty much stuck here.

Ruby was sitting in the corner, still shocked that Blake, her own teammate, had swallowed her without thinking twice. Personally, (Y/N) couldn't blame the younger girl.

But now this night has gotten worse. Now, she knew she shouldn't say this, but what was the worst that could happen now?


End file.
